Two Become Come
by Dichromatic Rose
Summary: (Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi buen amigo Kyon, mi beta y persona que uso como base para mis fics, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños) Roxas x OC Yaoi Two-shot o Three-shot.


**Notas de autora:**

 **Como he dicho, este es un fic regalo, es una de las sagas favoritas de mi amigo y la he intentado escribir por medio de investigacion y ayuda de un amigo, así que puede haber algún fallo ya que no he jugado a la saga.**

 **TWILIGHT TOWN**

Dos figuras caminaban entre las calles de Twilight Town, el primero era un joven rubio, con el pelo en punta, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, era ligeramente más alto que su acompañante, vestía un conjunto compuesto chaqueta de cuello alto, encima de esta otra blanca abierta, unos pantalones de color gris claro en las piernas y un tono más oscuro hasta la cintura, su acompañante por su parte era un joven de cabellos negros como el ébano a media melena, sus ojos eran dorados y brillantes, su ropa consistía en una camisa negra con lo que parecía un símbolo parecido al que colgaba en el collar de su acompañante, una chaqueta negra de manga corta con detalles en dorado, y terminando el conjunto unos pantalones a juego con la chaqueta, en su cuello se encontraba un colgante con una estrella.

El más alto miró a su acompañante y no pudo evitar reír, el aludido le miro sin comprender.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto haciendo un adorable mohín en opinión del rubio que se limito a revolver el pelo de su acompañante.-¡Roxas!- gimoteó el chico.- ¡Dímelo!- Roxas siguió ignorándolo.- Hum, esta bien.- el moreno gruño dispuesto a marcharse, pero nada más girarse sintió el un peso sobre sus hombros y vio al chico apoyando sus brazos sobre él.

-Es divertido que te enfades tanto por solo una risa.- Roxas cerro sus brazos entorno al azabache atrapándolo en un abrazo.- Eres idiota, Kyon.- dijo mientras besaba la mejilla del moreno, este se sonrojo inmediatamente.

-¡Roxas!... no en publico, podría pensar mal.- susurró el chico, el otro simplemente negó volviendo a besarle y tomando su mano.

-Que piensen lo que quieran, voy a disfrutar de una cita con mi novio, por una vez tenemos tiempo, después de todo lo que paso en el examen con el Maestro Xehanort y la organización XIII, tenemos una pausa.- dijo Roxas apretando un poco el agarre.

-L...Lo se, pero aun así, creo que no deberíamos estar tan relajados, después de lo que le paso a Sora.- el rubio desvió la mirada ante la mención del nombre de su original, Kyon se llevaba especialmente bien con el, sabía que eran amigos desde niños pero no podía evitar ponerse un poco celoso del elegido de la Keyblade.

-Vamos por helado y volvamos a las islas.- dijo Roxas con un tono de voz que alerto a Kyon, el rubio se había enfadado, el moreno soltó el agarre de su pareja y se alejo un poco.

-Como digas...- respondió por lo bajo, el rubio hizo una mueca antes de clavar sus ojos azules en los dorados del menor, dio un suspiro antes de negar y maldecirse a si mismo por ser tan celoso.

-Perdona si te hice enfadar, vamos, hoy invito yo como disculpa.- dijo besando suavemente los labios de su pareja sacandole una sonrisa al moreno, volvieron a tomarse la mano y se dirigieron a la heladería.

Alrededor de 45 minutos más tarde...

Roxas y Kyon se encontraban en la cima de la torre del reloj tomando sus helados mientras veían la puesta de sol, la mano libre de cada uno se encontraba con la del otro.

-Nunca me has dicho que tiene de especial este sitio.- comento Kyon mirando de reojo a su pareja.

-He pasado aquí muchos de los mejores momentos de mi vida.- Roxas cerro los ojos con una sonrisa.- Venía aquí con Axel y Xion después de nuestras misiones y más tarde con Hayner, Pence y Olette.- el rubio hizo una pausa antes de proseguir.- Y ahora es nuestro sitio.- dijo sonriendo, Kyon adoraba esa sonrisa, si bien eran pareja y pasaban muchos ratos felices juntos, rara vez veía una sonrisa tan sincera como esa en su pareja, y simplemente se derretía por dentro.- ¿A que viene esa sonrisa?- preguntó curioso Roxas.

-¿Sonrisa?- el moreno no se había dado cuenta de que inconscientemente estaba sonriendo por ver la sonrisa de Roxas.- No es nada.- dijo terminando su helado- ¿deberíamos irnos no crees?- dijo dando un pequeño salto para levantarse, pero en proceso se desequilibro, Roxas ya había previsto esto y había agarrado la mano que antes estaba apoyada sobre la suya.- Gracias.- dijo Kyon con una sonrisa.

-Para eso estoy, para salvar tu trasero.- dijo poniéndose en pie por el mismo proceso que su novio solo que sin el desequilibrio del susodicho, su mirada se cruzo con la del moreno mientras bajaba y este le seguía.

 **DESTINY ISLANDS**

Al día siguiente...

-Kyon... Kyon... ¡Kyon!- el susodicho pego un salto en su cama sorprendido, sobándose los ojos.

-¿Roxas?- dijo adormilado el moreno.

-No, Xemnas.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Date prisa, Yen Sid nos ha llamado, Sora y Riku ya están en camino.- explicó Roxas.

-¿Es urgente?- respondió el susodicho tapándose con la manta y dándose la vuelta.

-No seas vago, ¿me vas a hacer despertarte yo?- no hubo respuesta mas allá del tensar de las mantas.- Como quieras.- Roxas agarró el bulto en la cama y lo cargó hasta el baño.

-¿Roxas?- ahora fue él el que se quedo sin respuesta.- ¿donde me llevas?, ¿Roxas?- el rubio sonrió mientras depositaba el amasijo de mantas y abrió el grifo del agua fría, un grito resonó en toda la casa acompasado con las risas del Roxas.

Minutos más tarde...

-Eres mala persona.- gimió Kyon tendiendo las mantas.

-Debiste levantarte por las buenas, no fue culpa mía.- respondió ayudando al chico.

-Idiota.- gruño al terminar de tender, miró a Roxas y bufó para luego dirigirse a la nave gummi siendo seguido de cerca por Roxas, tras subirse a la nave procedieron a avanzar hacia Mysterious Tower, en todo el trayecto Kyon no le había dirigido la palabra a su pareja, este empezaba a preocuparse.

 **MYSTERIOUS TOWER**

-¿Sigues enfadado?- cuestiono sintiéndose idiota por preguntar lo obvio, el azul y el dorado se encontraron como tantas veces y el gesto de Kyon se relajo.

-No...- susurro rascándose la nuca el azabache.- Nos están esperando.- dijo apresurándose a entrar a la torre.

-Kyon...- Roxas se sintió un poco culpable, sabía que se iba a enfadar, pero no se esperaba esta reacción, no era la primera vez que le gastaba una broma así, pero esta vez se lo había tomado mal, sacudió la cabeza y negó, luego se preocuparía por eso, rápido corrió hasta la sala donde se encontraba Yen Sid, ya ahí se encontraban Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy ademas de Kyon.

-Por fin estáis todos.- empezó Yen Sid acariciando su barba, tras unos instantes miró a los presentes.- Han aparecido extraños Heartless en algunos mundos y quiero que los investiguéis.- prosiguió el anciano.-Sora y Riku debéis ir ha Beast's Castle, Donald y Goofy, vosotros investigareis The Land of Dragons, Mickey y Lea, a vosotros os encargo Halloween Town, Kyon y Roxas, vuestro destino es Pride Lands.- terminó de anunciar el mago.

-¿Y que tienen de especial esos Heartless?- pregunto Sora curioso.

-Por poner un ejemplo, están a un nivel muy superior al del Storm Rider que derrotaste antaño.- dijo Yen Sid.- En la actualidad están dando problemas, así que lo mejor sería que marcharais ya.- pidió el mago.

-Vamos.- gritaron antes de marchas a sus destinos.

 **PRIDE LANDS**

Roxas y Kyon habían aparecido en Pride Rock, Kyon miró a Roxas y se sorprendió de su apariencia, el rubio se veía como un cachorro de león de dorado pelaje con el vientre blanco, su esclerotida era dorada y sus ojos seguían de su azul habitual, ademas de que conservaba parte de su peinado, en su cola colgaba una banda a cuadros blancos y negros, en su pata delantera izquierda conservaba su muñequera, ademas de en su cuello su colgante.

-Roxas... eres un león.- dijo emocionado el moreno que fue a correr hacia su novio pero se cayó de inmediato.-Auch.- se quejó el menor.

-Y tu eres un cachorro de pantera.- Kyon miró su "mano" dándose cuenta de que era una garra cubierta de pelaje negro oscuro excepto en la zona de su hombro donde se encontraba una estrella de pelaje claro, conservaba sus brillantes ojos dorados, su melena se unía con su pelaje y su colgante seguía en su posición.- Te ves lindo así.- dijo Roxas mirando divertido a la pantera.

-¿Como se supone que vamos a luchar?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Mmm cuando estaba unido con Sora el luchaba con su Keyblade en la boca.- explicó el rubio haciendo aparece la Oathkeeper entre sus fauces, Kyon le observo un instante antes de hacer lo propio con su Keyblade, Divewing.

-Es bastante incomodo.- se quejo la pantera.

-No tenemos otra opción así que vamos a cumplir con nuestra misión.- dijo Roxas haciendo desaparecer la Keyblade.- Deberíamos preguntar a alguien donde esta el heartless.- propuso empezando a correr, sorprendentemente era más fácil de lo que esperaba moverse en forma de león.

-Hey espérame.- gimoteó el menor siguiéndole, tardaron unos minutos en encontrar a una leona y su cachorro, la cual resulto ser Nala y su hija, Kiara.

-¿Así que sois amigos de Sora?- ambos asintieron y la leona sonrió.- Deberíais ir a ver a Simba, esta en la cima de Pride Rock, el ha estado buscando la forma de acabar con esas criaturas.- explicó Nala.

-Gracias, ayudaremos a Simba a acabar con el heartless,- dijo Roxas dirigiéndose hacia donde le había indicado la leona, pero se detuvo al ver que Kyon se había detenido a jugar con Kiara, la juguetona leona trataba de morder la cola del azabache, pero este la movía para que tuviera que saltar.- Kyon, se que te gusta hacer amigos, pero tenemos cosas que... jajajaja- Roxas no pudo evitar reírse al ver como la expresión de su novio se había vuelto una de dolor, Kiara había logrado alcanzar su cola y ahora la mordía con saña.

-K...Kiara, por favor, suéltame la cola.- gimoteó, pero en ese momento la leona afianzo su mordida haciendo que el cuerpo de la pantera se tensara.

-Kiara, suelta su cola.- la voz de Simba sonó detrás de Roxas, el cachorro soltó de inmediato la cola.- Supongo que venís por el Heartless.- dijo el gobernante de Pride Rock.

-Eso es, no podemos dejar que cause más problemas.- dijo Kyon mirando a Roxas, este asintió.

-Agradecemos la ayuda, he intentado enfrentarlo por mi cuenta, pero mis ataques no son efectivos contra el.- dijo Simba casi humillado.- La ultima vez que lo enfrenté se encontraba en la Jungla, tened cuidado, su fuego es peligroso.- advirtió el león adulto.

-De acuerdo, vamos Kyon.- pidió el rubio mientras salía corriendo.

-¡Roxas no tan rápido!- se quejo mientras trataba de seguirlo.

-Espero que logren derrotarlo.- dijo Simba con tono preocupado.

-Son amigos de Sora, lo harán.- afirmó Nala.

Roxas y Kyon avanzaban veloces por el mundo, buscando a su objetivo y enfrentando sin dificultad a los adversarios que se cruzaban en su camino.

-Esto esta siendo muy fácil.- tarareó la pantera derrotando de un tajo a un Living Bone.

-No tientes a la suerte.- gruñó Roxas evitando el ataque de un Shaman, y derrotándolo con un Thundaga.- ¿Kyon?- se giró en busca de su pareja y vio como este se adentraba en la jungla por su cuenta.- Argh este idiota...- murmuró mientras le perseguía.

Roxas vio nada más entrar como Kyon huía de un enorme heartless con forma de tigre azul, poseía unos enormes colmillos similares a los de un dientes de sable, ademas de unas garras capaces de rebanar fácilmente rocas, cuando el heartless se abalanzo sobre el chico pantera, Roxas se interpuso usando un Reflega, aunque este tan solo sirvió para ganar tiempo ya que la descomunal fuerza del heartless destrozo fácilmente la barrera haciendo volar a Roxas del choque.

-¿¡Estas bien!?- gritó asustado Kyon corriendo al lado de su pareja, Roxas asintió mirando al heartless.

-Esto es tu culpa, ¿no podías esperarme?- gruño el rubio, el moreno se encogió de hombros causando que el otro suspirara.- Esta bien, tenemos que buscar su punto débil.- ordenó mientras cargaba hacía el tigre esgrimiendo en su boca a Oblivion, Kyon corrió por el costado del heartless y lanzó un blizzaga que apenas inmuto al heartless que respondió girándose hacia la pantera, justo al hacerlo, Roxas había golpeado duramente el costado empujándolo hacia el lateral, evitando que hiriera a Kyon y comprobando el aguante del enemigo.

-¡Roxas, cuidado!- el grito del azabache alerto a tiempo al rubio que evitó un golpe de la cola del tigre, la cual acababa en una gran guadaña.- Graviga.- dijo Kyon mientras una esfera violácea caía sobre su enemigo, el cual no pareció muy afectado por la magia.-Mierda, nada tiene efecto.- gruño el azabache mientras se colocaba a una distancia prudencial.

-Thundaga- dijo Roxas, la magia golpeo duramente al heartless que gruño atontado por el rayo.- Es débil a la electricidad.- velozmente el rubio aprovechó a golpear al heartless mientras seguía aturdido con un combo de varios golpes que hizo que el tigre retrocediera.

-Triple Plasma- dijo Kyon esta vez lanzando varias descargas eléctricas que hirieron al heartless, que herido se enfurecido se abalanzo hacía la pantera, tan rápido como pudo se alejo pero no se esperaba que el tigre abriera sus fauces y lanzara un inmenso aliento de fuego que le golpeo de lleno haciéndole chocar contra varios árboles de la potencia del ataque ademas de proporcionarle graves quemaduras.

-Curaga- dijo Roxas tratando de ayudar a su pareja, pero en el tiempo que lanzaba el hechizo fue embestido por el tigre que se movía a una velocidad trepidante, Kyon lanzó un reflega en Roxas una vez otra para intentar protegerle, ya que cada vez que creaba uno era destrozado con facilidad por el tigre.

-Thundaga Shot- dijo la pantera apuntando a la cabeza del heartless justo en el emblema, haciéndole detenerse unos segundos que Roxas aprovecho para retirarse.- Roxas, el emblema.- indicó mientras el tigre empezaba a moverse otra vez.

-Sonic Blade- susurró el rubio iniciando una serie de acometidas contra el heartless, la gran mayoría que golpeaba el cuerpo parecía no dañarle, pero las que lograron golpear el emblema de su cabeza le hicieron retroceder.- Shadowbreaker- dijo impactando en el emblema su ataque de luz y oscuridad.

-Faith- atacó Kyon usando la luz para atacar al heartless, por un momento parecía que el tigre estaba a punto de desaparecer, pero justo en ese instante inició una carga hacía la pantera mientras se envolvía en llamas negras.- Esto no pinta nada bien.- dijo mientras trataba de huir en vano, el tigre era más rápido que él, cuando esta apunto de ser embestido sintió como era empujado desde un costado.-¿Qué? ¡Roxas!- gritó al ver a su pareja salir despedido contra unas rocas y caer inmóvil.- ¡Roxas responde, por favor!- pidió con los ojos anegados en lagrimas la pantera, el heartless inició su carrera una vez más hacia el inerte rubio.- Triple Plasma, Triple Plasma, Triple Plasma.- gritaba el moreno disparando tantas veces su mejor hechizo eléctrico contra el tigre, tras varios disparos el tigre empezó a tambalearse y a envolverse en tinieblas hasta desaparecer, emergiendo de él un corazón.

Kyon corrió veloz hacia su pareja, las lagrimas se caían por el rostro de la pantera mientras usaba curaga sin resultados, movió un poco con su pata al rubio intentando que reaccionara en vano.

-Roxas... no... no...- dijo llorando contra el pelaje de su novio.

-No seas tan ruidoso...- dijo con dificultad el rubio.- Sabes que soy tan débil como tu.- sonrió débilmente Roxas tratando de ponerse en pie sin éxito.

-No te muevas, ¿no ves que estas malherido?- sollozó Kyon, el rubio suspiro y obedeció.

 **MYSTERIOUS TOWER**

Varias horas más tarde...

Roxas se encontraba en una cama en Mysterious Tower, su costado estaba vendado, y se removía en sueños, Kyon velaba sentado en una silla su sueño, el moreno se sentía culpable, su pareja siempre le tenía que proteger por ser tan débil, no era la primera vez que Rocas acababa en un estado parecido por su culpa, si bien curaba cerraba sus heridas, no era tan eficaz en hematomas, tampoco eliminaba la fatiga...

-Lo siento.- susurró Kyon con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, sintió en ese momento una cálida mano rozar su mejilla borrando sus lagrimas.

-No me gusta verte llorar.- la voz de Roxas sonaba cansada.

-Siento haberte despertado...- dijo débilmente el moreno, Roxas negó y tiró de la mano de Kyon, haciendo que se colocara en la cama también, el rubio abrazó a su pareja y se acurrucaron en la cama.- ¿No es incomodo con tus heridas?- preguntó el menor.

-No importa, prefiero que estemos así.- respondió colocando al moreno en su pecho.

-¿No... no estas enfadado conmigo?... siempre sales herido por protegerme.- dijo el chico.

-No sería un buen novio si no protegiera a mi pareja, te quiero.- dijo Roxas afianzando el abrazo.

-Te quiero, Roxas.- dijo acurrucándose en el pecho del rubio.


End file.
